


Why You Don't Tease Her

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/F, Itacest, Nyo!Italies, Nyotalia, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, request from tumblr, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: Maya felt her face heat up and turn a pretty pink color. She bit her lips, parting them to speak but then quickly shutting them again, unsure of what to say back. Loretta rolled her eyes. Maya was never good at dealing with the consequences of her actions... Not when she got a stomach ache from overeating, and not when she got punished for being a bratty girl.(Nyo!North Italy x Nyo!South Italy)





	Why You Don't Tease Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Tumblr >:3 My Itacest blog is @itacestians-unite  
> I'm bi but I have like... a 95% preference to men so this was very difficult to write. Still, I hope it doesn't suck ;n;
> 
> Maya = North Italy  
> Loretta = South Italy

“Letta, stop,” Maya whined as her sister pressed her into the bed. “I said I’m sorry!”

Loretta ignored her pleas, slipping her smooth hand beneath the waistband of Maya’s panties and yanking them down. Her mouth found it’s way to the younger girl’s neck, where she marked her territory with lips and teeth on soft, silky skin. She nipped _hard_ , making Maya yelp and squirm oh so cutely.

“Bullshit,” Loretta muttered. She pushed her hand between her little sister’s legs and rubbed her palm against Maya’s clit, against her wetness. It was her damn punishment for turning Loretta on so hard in public. She had to go finish herself off in the bathroom before she could even drive home to face the naughty little girl responsible.

Imagine how embarrassing it was! Having to get herself off in the corner stall of a public restroom, finger-fucking herself, rubbing her clit fast and hard until she came all over her fingers, trying her best not to cry out her sister’s name and get caught. Then she had to drive home with her panties smelling of sex and sinful desires. Ugh!

Maya squirmed like a little worm, needily pressing her hips into Loretta’s touch, only for Loretta to move her hand away right after. Bad girls don’t deserve to be touched like that.

“You’re already so wet,” she teased, her lips quirking in amusement. She loved Maya’s submissive side.  “You little _slut_.”

Her palm was warm and slick with the younger girl’s wetness. So, so cute~

Maya felt her face heat up and turn a pretty pink color. She bit her lips, parting them to speak but then quickly shutting them again, unsure of what to say back. Loretta rolled her eyes. Maya was _never_ good at dealing with the consequences of her actions... Not when she got a stomach ache from overeating, and not when she got punished for being a bratty girl.

Loretta leaned forward, pressing right against her sister, so she could slip Maya’s blouse over her head. Maya _melted_ at the touch, just like she always did. She pulled Loretta close against her by the waist, trying to grind against her leg. Her bare breasts rubbed against Loretta’s clothed ones and she moaned in satisfaction. Loretta just tsked, climbing off so she could get to work.

Maya pouted like a child, but she watched curiously as the elder woman went over to their bedside table and opened one of the drawers. Loretta rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out what she was looking for.

Maya felt her insides pulse as Loretta walked back over with a dildo in hand.  Was she going to use that on her? Gosh, it was big. Bigger than the strap-on Loretta always used… It was long and thick with a pale-ish skin tone. There was no foreskin but it was veiny and realistic and _hot_. God, she wanted it inside her.

Suddenly, she was pushed down on the bed, on her knees with her chest pressed against the mattress and her butt in the air. Loretta smirked at the lovely view, bringing her hand down to smack Maya’s ass.

“S-Sorella!” Maya whimpered in pleasure, letting out a breathy moan at the smack. She needed something inside her, _now_ . She felt so empty and needy and dripping _wet_.

Her pussy was shiny with wetness, already nice and loose from how aroused she was. The elder sister crawled over, admiring Maya’s cute little behind like one would admire a piece of artwork at a museum.

“You always had a nice ass,” she mused, slipping two fingers into her sister’s wet heat. They slid inside so effortlessly, amusing Loretta (and arousing her) to no ends.

Maya gasped and then moaned lowly. Her pussy clenched slightly around Loretta’s fingers before the muscles relaxed again. It was so good; she needed more. God, she needed more right now!

Loretta started fingering her slowly, being careful not to hurt Maya with her long nails (she really should get them trimmed). But Maya didn’t seem to care about that. She was too horny to think about anything but her sister and the way she worked her fingers inside her.

“Fasteeer,” she moaned, pressing her ass back in an attempt to get it deeper inside her. “Letta, faster~”

Loretta slid in a third finger, stretching Maya out nicely. She was so wet… The digits were covered in warm, slippery slickness. Maya had her eyes squeezed shut. Soft moans escaped her pink lips now and then as she gripped the bedsheets desperately.

Loretta pulled her fingers right back out and wiped them off. Maya nearly threw a fit.

“Relax,” Loretta cooed. She massaged one of her sister’s ass cheeks, which seemed to sate her for a bit. So impatient… “Good.”

Loretta pressed the dildo against Maya’s slit. She circled it over the girl’s wet lips and against her leaking hole. By now, Maya had wetness dripping down her pale thighs and onto the bed sheets, making a huge, sticky mess.

“Put it in put it in,” she begged, rocking her hips back onto the toy shamelessly.

Loretta smacked her ass a second time, as a warning to behave. Maya squeaked in surprise, a cute, high-pitched noise. She did her best to listen to her sister, desperate for some kind of relief. All that teasing she’d been doing to Loretta earlier turned her on, too, you know. Her clit was so swollen… She was moaning at the mere thought of Loretta pleasuring her, much to her embarrassment.

Finally, _finally_ , Loretta began to push the dildo in. It slowly stretched Maya out, inch by thick inch, until it was buried deep inside her, all the way to the silicone balls at the base. Maya was panting and shaking a little. Her pussy throbbed around the toy as she got used to it. Oh, it felt so _good_ to be filled up to the brim like that. _Oh yes._

Loretta smirked at her baby sister’s reaction. She’d love to have her face down there instead, teasing Maya’s wet slit with her tongue and licking up her delicious juices as they dripped out. She was always so _noisy_ when Loretta used her mouth on her. Too bad she had to act out and earn a punishment. That girl would never learn, huh?

“Yes, Letta~” Maya moaned as the toy started moving in and out of her, pussy squelching with every thrust.

Loretta slid her hand between Maya’s thighs, started working her fingers against her clit. She circled her middle finger over the nub, gently at first, then harder, pressing into it. This made Maya go crazy, crying out and digging her pretty blue nails into the sheets.

“Ahh!” she gasped, loving every second of attention she was getting from her lovely big sister. “F-Fuck me, Letta.”

And oh, did Loretta fuck her, alright.

She dipped her fingers into Maya’s folds to gain some slickness, then took that sensitive little nub back between her fingers and toyed with it, squeezing and rubbing up and down. She was ramming the dildo in and out of Maya’s cunt, fast but gentle. Maya always preferred gentle sex (she was a sweet girl at heart, after all), and she came _so hard_ when Loretta gave it to her.

“You like this?” Loretta asked in a low voice, pressing a light kiss to Maya’s exposed bottom. “S’it feel good? Ah… You’re so wet… You must love it, you little whore.”

Her own panties were surely soaked by now. And they’d already _gotten_ soaked once earlier! By stupid, sexy Maya teasing her and sending her pictures of her pretty, round boobs. The girl grinded herself against the back of Maya’s leg, groaning in pleasure. It didn’t feel that great, but God she was just so horny, anything was amazing to her.

Loretta’s mutual wetness, obvious in her damp panties, made Maya’s pussy feel like it was on _fire_ , and that little groan made her moan, too. Her sister was so sexy, so beautiful and sexy with her soft lips and pretty green eyes and that cute butt of hers that Maya just loved to grope and squeeze.

“Mmm, I love it! I do!” She cried, her sensitive little thighs quivering as she was pleasured so nicely.

Loretta smacked her ass again and Maya took a quick trip to heaven and back, which only made her _more_ desperate for that sweet, sweet release.

“I wonder if I feel like letting you come today?” Loretta hummed out.

Maya’s hips snapped back and her breath hitched at the words.

“P-Please!” She begged. “I need to come let me come Letta please please!”

Loretta felt her own forbidden areas throbbing at Maya’s shameless submission. She groaned softly, leaning against her sister and starting to slam the toy in and out of her, making slick, wet sounds that were barely audible over Maya’s panting and moans. Talented fingers massaged her clit, pinching and rubbing the bud with no mercy.

Maya clawed at the sheets frantically, her cries getting higher and higher in pitch until that fragile line between pre-orgasm and orgasm shattered.

“Yes!” she practically sobbed, feeling her orgasm rip through her very being, making her head spin and the world turn to static white.

Her pussy squeezed _tight_ around the toy, squirting her juices all over the silicone material. Her asshole convulsed with each new wave of pleasure, her hips jerking slightly, her back arching like a porn star.

“That’s it,” Loretta purred. “Let it out, Maya…”

She left a kiss on gentle Maya’s ass cheek as the girl began to recover. Maya trembled in the aftermath, her breath coming out in short, hot pants.

“Mmm…”

She flopped down on the bed, feeling utterly exhausted and spent. Her eyes fluttered shut and her chest heaved up and down against the mattress.

Loretta smirked in satisfaction, slipping the toy out and placing it down on the table. Mmm… Maya was just _soaked_ , even more than she’d been before. The elder girl crawled onto the bed and positioned herself behind her sister. She gripped Maya’s hips and leaned down, sticking her tongue out and beginning to lick.

“Nnn…”

Loretta grinned as she lapped up the wetness, sucking Maya’s folds and sliding her tongue along every now and then. It was a nice, familiar taste. Not really a good taste, per se, but Loretta still loved it. It tasted like Maya, her sister who she loved so dearly.

It wasn’t much later when she pulled away, licking her lips clean of the mess. Maya had been left shell-shocked, with a nice blush settled on her cheeks.

“Ready for a round two?”

Loretta eyed the younger, lust dripping from her words as she spoke.

Maya propped herself up on her elbows, giving a small glare. Why was Letta still dressed? She gripped her sister’s shirt and tugged it, looking up at her tiredly, yet seductively. Now it was Loretta’s turn to melt.

“You’re wearing too much,” she said. “Take it off.”


End file.
